The Unknown pt1
by akastacie
Summary: about a girl who is constantly at an epic battle with her friends against creatures of the night trying to eat their souls.


The Unknown9

Running. Running. Running. That was all I could think of. They were coming for me. But what did they want? Did they want to hurt me kill me kidnap or scare me. I ran as fast as I could and then BAM! I woke up on the floor and a very sore headache. I fell on the floor…again. That was the fifth time I had that dream this week. Cold sweat running down my neck. I got up to get dressed and walked outside to the school that laid 2 streets down from my house. I saw my friends Mags and Andy. "Hey Kat." They both said in unison. "Hey…" I said but then I noticed something. There was a boy looking at me…e looked almost white and had dark black hair and looked sick. Then he was gone… I stared until the bell signaled and I ran inside knock into a wooden door that was never there I thought. Great I broke my nose just then Randy my crush walked by. "Um do you need to go to the nurse's office?" He asked in a way that said I was bothering him. "No I'm fine I'll snap it back later." I said nervously. As he walked away I snapped it back. It was still a little bloody though. Oh well. I walked to the door and it was locked…from the inside. I started to walk away when I noticed I was alone in the hall way and I started to run to my next class when I felt some one watching me…I turned around to see the boy looking at me. I started towards him and he came closer as well. "What do you want?" I asked still coming closer to him to where we were face to face. He looked at me with depressed eyes. "I need your help…someone you know has my body and a force has taken me out of it and has been replaced…" he said. His voice was airy and it sounded as if there was nothing but bad memories portraying in his mind. I looked into his eyes…they were an emerald green… "Are you a ghost…did you die?" I asked noticing his voice sounded a little like Andy's after he hit puberty… "No…I am what you call a victim from the unknown." He said looking me in the eye… I put my hand up and he did the same…it felt as if he was real and that there was nothing strange at all…however he was freezing. "Are you sure you're not just crazy because I can feel you but you look sick" I said. He looked hurt that I would think he was crazy. "I'm not crazy and I am sick but that's not how this happened or why it is like this…I am merely invisible…well my soul that is…" he said. "Can other people see you?" I asked confused but fascinated by this new information. "No just you." He said gravely. I was confused. "Why?" I asked blankly. He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt a jolt of excitement run down my spine as I realized he was angelic. "You are what people call a guardian of the invisible. You see us, talk to us, build relations with us and then help us get back to our bodies." He said. I was scared I was just sixteen I am NOT a hero or guardian. "Then what? Do we carry on being friends or what?" I asked worried if I would never get to talk to him again. He looked down and then back up and smirked. "We would usually not remember and think it was like a coma or something but…not for us…we already know each other…for a while too." He said happy by this fact. I was confused but then thought for a minute. He has eyes like Andy used to have, he sounds like Andy, and looks like Andy used to a week after he was sick for two days the week after…I had a huge crush on him but then moved on to Randy. I gasped. "Andy?!" I said tears coming to my eyes. He looked down and came to my ear. "The bell rang you have to go…meet me in the hall after each class…ditch…please…" he said. I couldn't even move his voice captured me and I had to do it. I went into the bathroom and waited for the kids to go back to class. When I heard everything go quiet I walked back out and there he was waiting for me I ran up to him and hugged him tight. But something was wrong…he wasn't hugging back. I looked up at him and noticed he was suddenly holding me really tight and then he took my hand and made me run…it was pretty hard to keep up with him though. "What are you doing?!" I yelled. I was scared and confused and worried about what was going on. I looked behind me and saw a…I guess was an unknown. It was evil looking…it's eyes were pure black and it was boney looking yet young…this was a girl one and I could tell because of the voice. "DON'T DO THIS ANDY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she screeched. She flew over in a matter of what seemed like seconds. She grabbed me and touched my lips with hers. It was cold and I felt my soul being taken out of my body. It was the kiss of death…I studied it in freshman year…it was supposed to just be a myth used for small children when parents were worried about them kissing each other goodbye. My body got weaker until I saw a blurred vision of Andy snap her neck and take me from her arms. I was okay, shock and weak, but okay. He laid me down gently in what looked like a mysterious place I had never seen before. It was dark and gloomy with a mattress and all the necessities you would need except that there was no heat and it was really cold. I looked at the door. It was the door that I smashed into. "Where are we?" I asked confused but scared and cold as well. "Where I live now." He said looking down. I just looked at him…his dark black hair fell in front of his eyes and then he looked up…he looked around and then at me. "Is this why you're always so cold?" I asked worried about the answer. "Yeah." He said tears approaching his eyes. I hugged him and he hugged back. Even though he was cold and it made it worse because I was shaking it felt nice to be welded in his arms. I looked up at him again and he had his head on my shoulder. Later I ended up falling asleep and he was shaking me to wake up. I finally woke up and looked at my watch…it said 2:26 four minutes till I get out. I looked at him. "I…I have to go." I said. I let go of his hand and before I left I felt him brush his lips against my forehead. I smiled and went out…I hid in the bathroom until the bell rang and when it did I slipped between people and walked home. While I was walking home I felt a sudden chill go down my spine and when I looked back there was nothing there but when I turned around there was something looking at me in the eye…it was an unknown only this was a boy and he was boney as well, "thou shall not try to help the ones who should not be here." he whispered and then left. I ran home after that and feel asleep in bed. The next day I saw Mags but Andy wasn't there. "Hey…" she said sick looking. "Hey what's wrong, where's Andy?" I said concerned. She looked down. "He's not here and I didn't sleep last night after what happened to me." She looked to the side. "Well what happened?" I pushed annoyingly. "Andy KISSED me yesterday but I pushed him off because I don't like him that way you know how it is." She said looking up at me. I was scared now what was happening! I ran into the bathroom until the bell rang and walked out. There he was waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him but then I cried. "He t tried t to g g get h her!" I sobbed. He smoothed my hair. "I know." He said. I looked up at him. "I thought only girls got girls and guys got guys." I said quietly. "No…they care…they prefere the same gender though." He said. I looked down and got a hold of myself. He took my hand. "C'mon lets go to the office and call that so called Andy in here." he said starting to walk. "I can't go…not without getting Mags better." I said. Just then Mags walked in the hall but her eyes were black…and by the door to the math class…only she was almost…white…I gasped. She was an invisible now. I ran over to her. "Mags oh my God I'm so sorry! I should have protected you!" I cried on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me. "What are you talking about? I'm fine! Why is she wearing the same thing as me!" she said looking over at the unknown who was walking away…she obviously didn't know what was going on…that just makes it worse. She then saw Andy. "Andy! You look different…you look great! But sick. What happened you were fine a minute ago?" She said babbling on. I walked over to them and held them both close… "Mags…you're invisible to everyone but me and Andy…Andy is invisible too. But I'm the only one who can see you and feel you." I said seriously so she knew I wasn't playing games. She looked at me and then to him and started to cry. She ran away from us and we heard the door slam from the main entrance. I looked at Andy and he looked at me. We started to run towards the door. "Mags!" I yelled. "Mags come back!" Andy screamed. We found her under a tree petting a dog that didn't notice she was there. She was crying. I walked over to her slowly but quietly. "I was going to ask that new boy out today." She sniffled. I felt guilty that I couldn't have stopped it. I hugged her and Andy came over and hugged her too. "Can I help her too?" I asked Andy. He looked up and looked sad. "Yes. But you won't forget to help me will you?" he asked worried. I looked him in the eyes. "No. I won't forget you…I promise." I said making sure he believed me. He nodded and held my hand. Mags looked at our hands. "Is there something I should know?" She asked curiously. We smiled and laughed…then we nodded that there was nothing at all. She raised her eyebrow at us and let it go. We ended up going in the old abandoned building that used to be a so called 'house'. I sat on the floor and they did the same. "How do we do this?" Mags asked as me and Andy was planning how to get their bodies in one room. We both turned and looked at her. Andy had a staring contest with the floor that was usually how he concentrated on anything. I was taking deep breathes because I thought of a bad idea but that it could possibly work.

I was running and they were coming for me. Andy and Mags were captured and in switched bodies…everything was quiet…even the city…oh no…there was an unknown following me from behind and he was very quiet. I turned around and looked at him. He flew up next to me, bent me over and gave me the kiss of death. I tried to fight him off but it wasn't working…then I realized it wasn't just any unknown…it was someone I knew…

I woke up sweating…again. What was going on with these dreams? I ran to my window and what I saw made me want to scream and just go in the closet. I couldn't though my legs wouldn't move and neither would my mouth. Outside there was nothing but the vacant lots of my neighbors and it was dark…and I was scared…I did manage to turn around and when I did I was relieved. I saw Mags and Andy sitting on my bed. I walked over to them and sighed. "It's getting bad…almost the whole school is filled with them now." Andy said looking at Mags who looked worried. I felt myself starting to feel nauseous and ran to the bathroom. As I spit in the toilet I realized it was blood only it wasn't red…it was black. I fell back and started to get scared what in the world was happening?! I got up and looked in the mirror as I realized I was turning paler by the second and my hair wasn't just black-ish brown…it was now jet black and I didn't even look like myself I looked different…my body started to feel weird and I saw it curving in at the right places…my jaw wasn't as round it was now slender and my eyes turned to a misty green blue. I walked back out with tears in my eyes. Andy and Mags both got up and walked towards me. Mags looked surprised and Andy looked surprised but also happy. I looked at him weird and I noticed I was slightly taller than him now. "What is HAPPENING TO ME!!!?" I screamed. I gasped as soon as I said that when I realized my voice was more mature sounding. "It's an ability of yours…you can disguise yourself so no one knows who you are. The unknowns are after you and this is just your instincts to change you'll be able to control them yourself as soon as you get used to it. Right now this is your older vision of yourself…25 years old" he said sternly. "How do you know all of this stuff?" I asked surprised and confused. He looked at me. "You know what I'm into I studied the paranormal creatures of the night for 5 years." He said looking at me with intent eyes. I studied his face a minute longer and snapped back to reality. I walked to the window and the sky I noticed was red. And there were people…young people from my school walking around talking to each other with black eyes and there were bony unknowns everywhere on the streets. There were watching my house. I could tell because their eyes were watching straight ahead…which my house was. I turned to both of my friends and hugged them both tightly. We all started to cry and I realized it was time to try and get their souls back in their bodies. I walked down stairs with them behind me and we casually walked like the others until we were at the old house. I had them hide in the closet and went back out to get my "friends" they followed me and then I shut the door and locked it. They turned to look at me with their black eyes. I got scared and it hurt my ears when they screeched for help. I didn't care though I screamed for help form Andy and Mags. They came out and held them down. I stood there like an idiot until I felt myself come closer to them I walked over to the body of my friends and I didn't want to but I felt my hand caress the cheek of Mags body. I noticed as she went limp and fell into a trance. The other one started to panic and started screeching louder and longer I felt my hand do the same to the other unknown and he went limp. "What happened to them?!" I asked confused but scared that they might wake up. "They went into a trance" Andy explained. "How?" Mags asked getting anxious. "When she caressed their cheek it's called the forbidden touch and it's like their kiss of death but much different." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh ok I get it now…there's the kiss of death, the forbidden touch…What's next…the intoxicating sound?!" I said getting upset. "No…but there is the intoxicating voice…not sound…you have to sing not scream." He said. I rolled my eyes and just looked at the still bodies and then back up at them. "What do we do now?" I sighed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it, it was a poem. "read it and we'll get back in our bodies." He said. I looked at it longer and then started.

"All who are unseen and blocked by the

Ones with no color…

They seek the identity

Of the ones unseen…

So they feed off them

But now it's time to get them out

And let the unseen be about…into their bodies they will forever be

With identity and be seen." I read it like I saw on television. I looked up and noticed that their souls were going into the bodies and black figures were being thrown out. They acted like themselves…until they talked. "Oh my Gosh! I'm in a guy's body!" Mags screeched. I looked at her and noticed her chocolate brown eyes in the spots where his green ones should have been. "I'm a chick!" Andy gasped as he was looking from Mags to himself. I was about to laugh which could've made it worse and believe me it did. I busted out laughing and suddenly stopped when I realized they were glaring at me. "this is terrible how am I supposed to pee?!" mags exclaimed. "I don't even know how to anymore!" she added. "easy just wet your pants." Andy said annoyed at the same situation he was in. they glared at each other. "just make sure I don't leave anywhere without any makeup. It'll ruin me if I don't were any." She said shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "um 2 problems…I don't know how to put makeup on and I am a guy…I don't wear makeup." He said crossing his arms. She looked at him. "not in that body you're not" she said aggravated. He looked down at his body and looked back up at her. "you're right" he sighed batting his eyelashes and swaying his hips. I had to laugh. He glared at me again and I thought right now would probably not be the right time to kiss him on the cheek. "can we switch it back some how?" mags asked annoyed that she was still in the body. I looked out the window again and it got even worse in the view of this old building we were in. the sky was no longer red but blackish purple and the unknowns were everywhere with no light at all. All I could see was a faint light from the moon showing where they all were. I saw Mags come up to me and I quickly went into her chest and sobbed until I looked up and saw her creeped out. "sorry…not used to a girl in a guy's body." I said my face turning red. They both looked worried as Andy stared out the window. It was a chain link reaction because Mags didn't get worried until she saw Andy's face. I walked up to Andy and noticed his eyes weren't normal. They were glassy and the way he stood wasn't the same either…besides the fact of being in a girl's body. But the way he had his back hunched over wasn't right and he was sweating and getting pale almost like…he did when he was sick that day before the incident with the unknown.


End file.
